1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television device of a portable endoscope in which a light source unit including a light source lamp and its power supply is directly coupled to an operating portion.
2. Related Art
In a portable endoscope, generally, an eyepiece portion for observing an endoscopic observation picture and an incident end portion of a light guide for lighting are placed at an operating portion coupled to a base end of an inserted portion, and a light source unit including a light source lamp for supplying the illumination light to the light guide and a power source for turning on its light source lamp is provided so as to be directly coupled to the operating portion.
In order to project the picture observed with such the portable endoscope on a television monitor, hitherto, a television camera is mounted to the eyepiece portion of the portable endoscope and a video signal obtained by its television camera is transmitted to a control unit by a signal cable.
The portable endoscope in which any codes such as a light guide code and the like are not extended out of the operating portion produces the best operational efficiency and facilitation of cleaning and disinfection after use. However, in case that the television camera is mounted to the portable endoscope, the signal cable extending out of its television camera obstructs the operational efficiency greatly.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a television device of a portable endoscope which can take an endoscopic observation picture in a state where a good operational efficiency of the portable endoscope is kept.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, television device of a portable endoscope comprising:
an endoscope including an inserted portion and an operating portion coupled to a base end of the inserted portion;
a light source for lightening a subject through the inserted portion provided in the endoscope;
a radio transmission television camera for obtaining an image of the subject through the inserted portion and radioing the image as the video signal provided in the endoscope; and
a power source which is provided in the operating portion and supplies a power for the light source and the radio transmission television camera.
According to a second aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the first aspect, the radio transmission television camera is detachably coupled to the operating portion.
According to a third aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the second aspect, an eyepiece portion, through which the image of the subject is projected and to which the radio transmission camera is coupled, is provided at the operation portion.
According to a forth aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the third aspect, a wire for electrically connecting the radio transmission television camera to the power source is provided in the operating portion and the eyepiece portion.
According to a fifth aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the third aspect, a wire for electrically connecting the radio transmission television camera unit to the power source is placed outside the operating portion and the eyepiece portion.
According to a sixth aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the first aspect, a light source unit including the light source and the power source is detachably coupled to the operating portion.
According to a seventh aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the first aspect, the radio transmission television camera includes a solid image sensor for capturing an image of the subject and a circuit including at least one of a drive circuit for driving the solid image sensor, a process circuit for processing the video signal and a transmitting circuit for transmitting the video signal.
According to an eight aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the seventh aspect, the solid image sensor and the circuit are integrally formed.
According ninth aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the seventh aspect, the solid image sensor is provided in a distal end portion of the inserted portion.
According to an tenth aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the seventh aspect, the solid image sensor and the light source is provided in a distal end body detachably mounted to a distal end of the inserted portion.
According to an eleventh aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the tenth aspect, the distal end body including the solid image sensor and the light source is exchangeable for another type of distal end body for obtaining the image of the subject in different direction.
According to a twelfth aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the first aspect, the power source is detachably provided in the operating portion.
According to a thirteenth aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the first aspect, the video signal is transmitted by using infrared rays or radio waves.
According to a fourteenth aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the first aspect, a transmitting antenna is provided at the operating portion.
According to a fifteenth aspect, in the television device of the portable endoscope of the first aspect, the power source is a power electric cell.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application Nos. 2000-107419 (filed on Apr. 10, 2000), 2000-107420 (filed on Apr. 10, 2000), and 2000-107421 (filed on Apr. 10, 2000), which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.